


Cloudy Sky, Roaring Rain

by Doodledore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Fighting Kink, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodledore/pseuds/Doodledore
Summary: Dino returns to Italy and Squalo is tired of waiting.
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo, mention of other relationship
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946338
Kudos: 4





	Cloudy Sky, Roaring Rain

Day 3: Fisting | ~~Medical Play~~ | Orgasm denial

Pairing: Dino/Squalo

Setting: Possible AU (I haven’t fully planned this far), Dino just returned from Japan and is 19, Squalo is 18

Location: Cavallone Estate, Training room

Tags: Fighting kink, Fisting, orgasm denial, dirty talk

* * *

“Boss, Squalo is incoming, eta 5 mins,” his Sun warned.

Dino sighed, “Thank you, Romario. I had hoped he’d wait a few more days, but I honestly expected him here this morning.” Not that he could blame the Rain, especially after what Matilda had told him.

He pushed the document aside, relieved he had managed to finish the most urgent of his paperwork. It meant he could take his time with him.

“Make sure the medics are ready.”

“Already done. Though you should head to the field or to the training room.”

He stood with a grimace, “You’re right, the repair bill from the last surprise spar was bad enough.”

~~~

“Vooiii! Where the hell have you been shitty-horse?!” Squalo yelled as he kicked in the door to the training room.

Uncoiling his whip, “Japan, but you knew that already.”

“Fuck you!” he sneered, drawing his sword, “What took so long? Surely your old man didn’t fuck shit up over there so badly you were cleaning up for a whole _month_!”

The swordsman rushed him, and he dodged. Flicking his wrist, the whip snapped over his head as he ducked.

“Hmm, no, it didn’t take long to clean up his mess,” he said, rolling away from what could have been the amputation of his arm.

Squalo narrowed his eyes as he countered Dino’s attack, “Voi, Bucking Horse, who’s the new Element? Did you have to clean up after them too?”

The blond chuckled, “A delightful Mist-Cloud; I was courting her, still am. And I wasn’t so much cleaning up after her as standing by as back-up. She only recently went Active and had to tidy-up loose ends from that event and formalize her Territory. The procedures over there are fascinating.”

“Fuck!” Squalo swore as he dodged to slowly, the cracker hitting his shoulder with force, Sky Flames flaring against his own, “Is that why you’re Cloudier than usual, shitty-horse? You couldn’t convince her to return with you?”

He shrugged, jumping over a swing to his legs, “She’s a year younger than you, still in school with people of her own. I can’t give you details, but she functions like a Sky in her own right. And she has plans; there’s no way anyone is getting her away from Japan before she’s ready, not without killing her.”

Leering, “Well, if being separated makes you bare you fucking teeth for once, I’m happy to take advantage.”

The fight continued, both failing to draw blood, even when they landed a hit.

“Fuck! I yield!” Squalo groaned, Dino’s whip wrapped around his throat.

Dino grinned, freeing his throat, “Then strip and get on your knees.”

As Squalo obey while cursing, Dino undid his pants and grabbed the supplies from the medicine cabinet in the back of the room.

He pushed Squalo down, so his ass was in the air and stuck two lubed fingers in him without hesitation.

Squalo bucked and let out a litany of swears as he rubbed his prostate.

Dino wondered if he had prepped himself before running down here or if it was just his Flames easing the way, that had been too easy. He added a third finger and thrust them repeatedly until Squalo was on the edge, then pulling his had away.

“Fucking Horse! Fuck me already, I was fucking close!”

“Now, now, Squalo, it’s been a while since you had my cock, I need to stretch you properly,” he said, fucking him with four fingers once was no longer so close to cumming.

“You spent too much time with that shitty-tutor of yours if you’re torturing me like this! You know my ass can take it with my Flames!”

He chuckled deeply, “I wouldn’t say it’s Reborn’s fault this time. My little Mist-Cloud is just as bad; worse when it comes to sex.”

“What, you tease her like this too? Is that how you drew her in, _fuck_ , you fucking fisted her before you took her?” he panted as Dino slipped his thumb in his gaping hole.

“I didn’t get the chance,” he said, brushing his knuckles against the bundle of nerves, bringing him close to the edge once more, “she tied me up and made me watch as two of her husbands worked her open and double-teamed her while I sucked her third off. Then she rode me until she came again, and I licked them clean before she would let me cum. Though when I finally did, it was worth it.”

“Three husbands? You courting a Guardian, Donna, or a whore?” he panted.

Just as the Rain was about to cum, he removed his hand, wiping it off and slicking his cock as he came down.

“If you ever meet her, I dare you to say that to her face,” he leered before thrusting in him with one harsh motion until he bottomed out.

Squalo let out a string of curses as he rocked back on his cock, “Fucking finally!”

Dino set a bruising pace as the swordsman writhed below him. It didn’t take long for Squalo to cum with all the teasing, forcing Dino over the edge as he tightened around him.

Of course, it didn’t end there.

Squalo kicked him onto his back before straddling him, “Time for round two, shitty-horse!”


End file.
